The subject system and method are generally directed to multi-signal timing alignment to ensure reliable high-speed data transfer in Random Access Memory (RAM). The system and method generally provide measures to achieve expedited central alignment of both data (DQ) signal(s) and data mask (DM) signal(s) with respect to data strobe (DQS) signals. In such manner, high speed data transfers to and from RAM, as well as other memories both volatile and non-volatile, may be performed with a reduced risk of data loss, even at higher speeds. The subject system and method are particularly well suited for providing timing alignment of the DM signal with respect to the DQS signal for memory devices not designed for adjusting such alignment and which now is necessitated by the higher speeds that such devices must be operated reliably.
While various approaches to training random access memory (RAM) to effectively communicate in a reliable manner at high speeds are known in the art, no suitable prior art approach presently exists for conventional RAM designs without built-in measures for such training. As RAM speeds and component density continue to ceaselessly increase and as timing margins and tolerances become smaller, the need for precise training and synchronization between data strobe (DQS), data signals (DQ), and data mask (DM) signals between RAM and their associated memory controllers are only exacerbated.
There is therefore a need for a system and method for reliable high speed data transfer with RAM or other memories. There is a need for training and alignment of data, data mask, and data strobe signals between memory controllers and corresponding memories. More particularly, there is a need for optimized and expedited alignment of timing signals between a multiple-data-rate memory interface such as double data rate (DDR) or quad data rate (QDR) interface memory controllers and their corresponding RAM devices such as synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) devices, dynamic random access memory (DRAM), double data rate synchronous dynamic random access memory (DDR SDRAM), and the like.